cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Shuhang
}} |image1 = Shuhang.png|Novel Song shunhwg.jpg|Manhua |chinese = 宋书航 |pinyin = Sòng Shūháng |alias(es) = • Death Seeker Song • Thousand Years’ First Saint • Baba Song • Number One Saint Under the Heaven • One of the Three Major Sources of Pollution • Ninth Heavenly Way • Current Heaven |dao_name(s) = Tyrant Sabre Song ONE Vajra Sabre Gentleman Daoist Wood Sabre Master White Whale Scholar Mountain of Books Wayfinder Scholar Benevolence Cultivator Cheng Lin |alignment = True Neutral |class = ☯ Priest 卍 Monk �� Scholar �� Mage ✡ Ancient Witch |attribute = ☲ Fire ☳ Thunder Destiny �� Luck ⌛ Time �� Holy Light Imperishable |status = Alive (resurrected × n times) |cod = Multiple causes, including self-exploding, struck by Heavenly Punishment and killed by Eighth Ruler of the Nine Serenities |age = 19 (born in 2001) |species = Human |gender = Male |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |body = Glazed Body |bloodline = NoneHe was an average mortal from average family. |system = Divine Beast Training System Super Academic Tyrant System |spouse = Ye Si Sixteen Soft Feather |family = Song Family Song Baba (father) Song Mama (mother) Song Shuyu (younger sister) Li Yinzhu (adopted daughter) Lingxiao (biological daughter) Song Miao Zhao Family Zhao Yaya (cousin) |friends = Lin Tubo Gao Moumou Li Yangde |enemies = Fourth Heavenly Way Black Sun Fat Ball Unbounded Demon Sect Church of Doomsday Demon Emperor Hezhi Demon Emperor È Sea King Sea Urchin Warriors |allies = Heavenly Emperor (?) |master(s) = None |disciple(s) = Little Cai Chu Chu Mi Lulu Joseph Guy Maupassant Friendly Scarlet Pupil |overlord = None |vassal = Three Eye DemonsOriginally the subordinates of Second Ruler on the Nine Serenities Four Great Dragon KingsOriginally the subordinates of Third Ruler on the Nine Serenities Heavenly Demon |preceded_by = 8.5th-generation Heavenly Way |succeeded_by = Incumbent |occupation(s) = Main Ninth Heavenly Way (with White) ������ University Student Secondary Cultivator ������ Super Manager of the Dragon Net Restaurant Owner ������ Immortal Chef Acting Nine Serenities Ruler Realm Lord |affiliation(s) = Nine Provinces (1) Group |sect(s) = School of Mechanical Engineering, Jiangnan University |universe = All Heavens and Myriad Realms |planet = Earth |country = China |city = Wenzhou, Zhejiang Province |village = White Whale Road |local = Wuxi, Jiangsu Province |lineage = ☯ Taoism �� Ruism �� Demon ☸ Buddhism �� Monster �� Ancient Witch |cultivation_base = Start of the Novel Mortal End of the Novel Transcendence |living_item = Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item • Infallible Holy City • Doomsday’s Holy Sword |gold_core = Origin Dantian Markless Fat Whale Gold Core with Nine add-on marks Seven Small Dantians Little Gold Core Seven-Coloured Treasure Core Karmic Virtue Crystal Core Blood Demon King Core Arc Reactor Ancient Witch Core Ancient Serenities Dragon Soul |spirit_lake = Main Lake Star Path Seven Small Lakes Little Gold Spirit Lake Treasure Spirit Lake Karmic Virtue Spirit Lake Blood Demon Spirit Lake Arc Reactor Spirit Lake Ancient Witch Spirit Lake Dragon Soul Spirit Lake |true_illussion = • Desert WorldThis is a copy of White’s True Illusion – Desert World.One of White’s doppelgänger lives in this True Illusion. • Infallible Holy City • Primordial Chaos Digital World |saint_seal = Tyrant Song Tyrant Demon Tyrant Serenity Tyrant Sabre |demon_seal = Tyrant Ru |dragon_seal = Tyrant Dragon |way_seal = Tyrant Exterminate is the one and only known individual in All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ to have this type of seal. |manifestation = Karmic Virtue Empress Karmic Virtue Whale Karmic Virtue Thunder Tree |domain = Jiangnan Tyrant Realm |way_of_eternal_life = Primary Way of Non-life & Non-death (trod) Way of the Cultivation Chat Way of Language and Writing Way of Karmic virtue and Karma Secondary Way of Nurturing New Life Way of Time Way of the Emperor |novel = Chapter 1 |manhua = Chapter 1 |kvmanifestation = Promise and Waiting |karmic_virtue_manifestation = Karmic Virtue Empress Karmic Virtue Whale Karmic Virtue Tree }} was an ordinary university student whose goal is to get a girlfriend, get married after graduation, get a mundane job, have a son and a daughter and finally retired at old age after living a boring life. He was ‘accidentally’ added to the Nine Provinces (1) Group by group admin True Monarch Yellow Mountain on 20th May 2019. For some time, he assumed the chat group members were just chronic chuunibyou patients.Chuunibyou (中二病; chūnibyō), often shortened to chuuni, is an often-derisive Japanese slang meaning “Middle School Second Year Syndrome”, and refers to a kind of behaviour that most commonly appears in middle-school students but can appear in people of any age. As a colloquial term, the exact ‘symptoms’ of chuunibyou aren't entirely set in stone. Generally, a chuuni acts like a mature know-it-all and/or thinks they have special powers no one else has, but some definitions even go as far as including being obnoxious, arrogant, and/or acting superior to the standard set of behaviours. Name & Aliases 宋 (Sòng) is a common Chinese surname, listed in the Hundred Family Surnames. Little Song (小宋; Xiǎo Sòng) was a derivation of this. 书 (Shū) means book. As the name implies, liked reading all kinds of books, be it novels, literary works, classics, or even different kinds of boring theories that drove people crazy at first glance. 航 (Háng) means boat; shi; craft; to navigate; to sail; to fly. Little Hang (小航; Xiǎo Háng) was a derivation of this and sometimes being used by the Second Nine Serenities Ruler to address him. Hanghang (航航; Hángháng) is used by Shooting Star Sword. Net ID Mountain of Books’ Huge Pressure (书山压力大; shū shān yālì dà) was ’s Net ID. This Net ID was mistaken as Ruism’s style Dao Name by the members of the chat group. Prior of him getting his own Dao Names, Shuhang used this Net ID as a temporary Dao Name. This Net ID was the inspiration for Sixteen’s Mountain of Su Saint Title and Soft Feather’s Spirit Butterfly Island’s Huge Pressure nickname. Seven Consecutive Tyrants Instead of one Saint Title as per the established rules and customs since the First Heavenly Way Era, has seven Eighth Stage Saint Titles, making him the first ever to obtain more than one. All sevens are two-words name, and each of them starts with ‘Tyrant’ (霸; Bà),not to be confused with ‘Tyrannical’ which written in Chinese as 强横 (qiánghèng). leading to him being referred as the ‘''Seven Consecutive Tyrants''’. #Profound Saint Tyrant Song (霸宋玄圣; Bà Sòng Xuán Shèng), also known as Ruler Tyrant Song (霸宋主宰; Bà Sòng Zhǔzǎi); #Profound Demon Tyrant Ru (霸儒玄魔; Bà Rú Xuán Mó), also known as Ruler Tyrant Ru (霸儒主宰; Bà Rú Zhǔzǎi); #Ancient Saint Tyrant Dragon (霸龙古圣; Bà Lóng Gǔ Shèng); #Saint Monarch Tyrant Demon (霸魔圣君; Bà Mó Shèng Jūn); #Way Monarch Tyrant Exterminate (霸灭道君; Bà Miè Dào Jūn); #Demon Saint Tyrant Serenity (霸幽魔圣; Bà Yōu Mó Shèng); and #Tyrant Sabre Song ONE (霸刀宋壹; Bà Dāo Sòng Yī) – Although Song One and Song ONE’s pronunciations and meaning are the same, but they are written differently. The ONE here used ‘壹’ instead of the normal ‘一’,壹 (yī) is the anti-fraud numeral. It can’t be manipulated into 二 (two) or 三 (three). symbolising various unchangeable ‘first’ supreme positions he has obtained. As such, Song ONE can be read as Song the First (Song I). Baba Song Tyrant Tyrant (霸霸; bàbà) is a homonym of baba (爸爸; bàbà), an informal form of address for ‘father’. Practitioners of All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Demons of the Nine Serenities normally will stutter the word ‘Tyrant’ twice when mentioning any of ’s title, making it sound like they are calling him as baba … Tyrant Song (Ba … ba Song). Tribulation Immortal Tyrant Song After his third manifestation, rumours started to flying that he is a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal who is perfecting his Way. The rumours were so powerful that even Eighth Stage Saints started to call him as a senior and Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal called him as fellow daoist. Eternal Life Being Tyrant Song Lord of Tyrant Realm Lord of Tyrant Realm (霸界之主; Bà Jiè zhī Zhǔ) was ’s Eighth Consecutive Tyrants title. Heavenly Way Tyrant Song After he successfully proving the Way as a Ninth Heavenly Way, is addressed as ‘Heavenly Way Tyrant Song’ (霸宋天道; Bà Sòng Tiān Dào). Appearance Usually, the first thing people noticed about ’s appearance was he has a kind face that is harmless to animals and human. At the start of the novel, he was 175cm high. Later on, his height increased by another 7cm, making him 182cm tall. After his body was reconstructed after it was destroyed by the Heavenly Punishment, he gained another 3cm, making him 185cm tall. is also famous throughout All Heavens and Myriad Realms for wearing casual and ordinary clothes, especially during Eighth Stage sermons. Personality Alignment is a true neutral character who does what seems to be a good idea. He doesn’t feel strongly towards one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. He is concerned with his own well-being and that of the group or organization which aids him. He behaves in a good manner to those that he consider friends and allies, but will only act maliciously against those who have tried to injure him in some way. For the rest, he doesn’t care. Bad Naming Sense has weird naming sense. Not even the Nine Serenities Rulers were spared. * Second Ruler – Three Eyed * Third Ruler – Stripped Dragon #2, Dog Egg Dad * Seventh Ruler – White Two, White Rabbit * Eighth Ruler – Fat Ball Death Seeker }}A trouble magnet who loves to mess with Eternal Life Beings or higher beings on daily basis. His body will feel uncomfortable if he doesn’t seek death for a day. ’s death seeking skills and timing even impressed the Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler. Kind and Humble Shuhang was noted to have a kind heart. The members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group were afraid that his kindness would bring harm to him in on his path of cultivation. Evil Dragon Wearing Lambskin }} However, despite being a good guy most of the time, Shuhang has exhibited his evil side from time to time. Whenever he does, even the Seventh Ruler of the Nine Serenites doubts which one of them is the actual devil. Shuhang also has no problem colluding with a Nine Serenities Ruler to pit another Ruler, then pit the former afterwards. Practical and Realistic has no preconceived idea on how something should be, or what needed to be done first. He is unrestrained by customs and unfettered by rules. to Pavilion Lord Chu }} Despite being widely considered as an extremely powerful Eternal Life Being or at the very least a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal who is treading his own Way while he actually just a Sixth Stage True Monarch, was very realistic about his own abilities and strength. He didn’t overestimate himself, nor did he underestimate his opponents. Respect the Old and Cherish the Young to Honey PeachChapter 1851. At this time, Shuhang already a Sixth Stage True Monarch while Honey Peach was a Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign. By the order of seniority, Honey Peach must address him as ‘senior’.}} Even after he became a big shot and a legitimate senior, he still addressed the members of the chat group as either senior, senior apprentice sister or senior apprentice brother despite the fact that he could call them fellow daoists by the custom of the Cultivation World and they there the ones who had to call him senior. Elemental Attributes has double attributes of fire (☲) and thunder (☳). He later also gained Holy Light (absorbed from the eye-looking planet) and Imperishable (absorbed from the Bone of Imperishable) as attributes. Thunder Attribute body has been tempered again and again by lots of thunder types such as: *Ordinary Heavenly Tribulation Tribulation Thunder, *Heavenly Tribulation modern weapons, *Heavenly Tribulation nuclear weapons, *Black Dragon World’s Thunder of Illusory, *Demon Sea World’s Ancient Thunder and *Heavenly Punishment. Finally, during a betting round with the Second Nine Serenities Ruler, after repeated strikes of the Murdering Immortal Thunder, finally received ‘''Heavenly Thunder Graduation Certificate''’. His body was shrouded with a layer of ‘thunder’ related ‘principle radiance’. After this ‘graduation’, any All Heavens and Myriad Realms ‘thunder’ damage to will be weaken and thunder technique duration will be greatly shortened. Fire Attribute Holy Light Imperishable Normally, anyone aside a Heavenly Way who encounters a imperishable attribute will fall into eternal slumber, the prime example would beLord of Unextinguished. However, was able to absorb unfiltered imperishable attributes without a hitch. have obtained the imperishable attributes of the Second until the 8.5th-generation Heavenly Ways. Only the mysterious First Heavenly Way’s imperishable attribute was left. These imperishable attributes allowed to easily resist Heavenly Way Dimension’s repulsion force during his ascension as a Ninth Heavenly Way. Physical Attribute Pain Resistance Song ‘''Increase The Pain Level To The Next Level – This Level Of Pain Is A Piece Of Cake''’ Shuhang has an extremely high pain resistance. If he cried due to pain it means the level of pain was so high that even Eternal Life Being couldn't stand it. Domain Jiangnan Jiangnan in general, and the area surrounding the Jiangnan University specifically is already known as the personal domain of . Any cultivators who are passing through or are planning any activities in Jiangnan must pay respect to him first, lest they incur his wrath. Or so they thought. Nine Serenities World was appointed as the Acting-Nine Serenities Ruler by the Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler after the demise of the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler. As such, the entire Nine Serenities World is ’s domain and the Demons of the Nine Serenities are subjected to his will and whim, and will remain so until he is relieved of his status or the Ninth Ruler came into being. Tyrant Realm obtained the Seal of the Tyrant Realm (霸界之印; Bà Jiè zhī Yìn) from the Ancient God in a Heavenly Way’s Small Black Room, thus effectively making him the Realm Lord of the Tyrant Realm. Trivia was featured on the cover of the following volumes #Volume 5 #Volume 11 with White #Volume 33 #Volume 41 with Guoguo #Volume 43 #Volume 51 #Volume 57 with Scarlet Firmament Sword Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:School of Mechanical Engineering Category:Death Seeker Army Nine Provinces (1) Group Category:Taoism Category:Jiangnan University Category:Earth Category:China Category:Immortal Chef Category:Loose Cultivator Category:True Neutral Category:Eternal Life Being